


Take a chance

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Monte takes a risk with Sarah





	Take a chance

“You’re a troublemaker”Monte wagged his finger at her

“But you love that about me”Sarah smirked seductively 

“I’ll do it”Monte said to her 

“Do what?”Sarah asked him 

“Take a chance on us...on this”Monte replies to him 

“Settle down and put down some roots just you and me”Sarah says kissing him 

“You’re amazing you know?”Monte informed her

“Oh I already know my darling”Sarah said to him 

“I like that you have so much faith in me”Monte remarked 

“As much as you like when I’m rebellious of course but only in special circumstances like behind closed doors”she pushed him down on the bed


End file.
